Au Nom De Mon Frère
by EmmAngel240
Summary: Résumé :Jeff va faire vivre à Matt un enfer...
1. Chapter 1

**Fandom **: _World Wresling Entertainment_

**Pairing** : _Matt & Jeff Hardy_

**Rating** : _NC17_

**Résumé** : _L'action se situe courant 2001/2002. Je ne tiens pas compte des événements qui ont ponctués cette période. La Team Xtreme est au sommet de son art et Matt & Jeff entament une feud dans laquelle Jeff est supposé avoir des vues sur Lita qui est la compagne de son frère..._

**Disclamer **:_ Je ne connais pas Amy Dumas, Jeff & Matt Hardy. Par conséquent, je ne prétends pas raconter leurs vies. Les images, les bandes-sons et les vidéos qui illustrent mon histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Elles sont la propriété de leurs créateurs._

* * *

**Warning : Inceste**

* * *

**Au Nom De Mon Frère**

**Prologue** : _Backstage_

**Bande-Son** «**The Hardys Theme **» **Song Full**

Jeff ferma les yeux l'espace d'un court instant. Il avait besoin de rassembler ses esprits et de faire le point sur ce qui allait suivre...Monter sur le ring en compagnie de Lita...Pourquoi pas. L'idée lui paraissait plutôt bonne. Il considérait sa partenaire comme une soeur. Ensemble, il formait un duo incroyablement populaire. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine jalousie à l'encontre de cette dernière. En effet, depuis quelques semaines maintenant, le simple fait d'imaginer son corps de femme dénudée dans les bras de son frère le mettait au supplice... Matthew...Il aurait dû avoir honte de nourrir de telles pensées à l'égard de son ainé...Mais hélas, il n'en était rien...Il n'avait par conséquent d'autre choix que de poursuivre son chemin en s'efforçant de faire taire les monstrueux sentiments qui gangrénaient jour après jour son quotidien. En continuant à combattre...En se perdant chaque nouvelle nuit dans des étreintes sans lendemain...En évitant de se retrouver seul avec lui...Ce qui en soit, relevait de l'impossible...« **Tu es prêt Jeff ? C'est à nous**» Non ? Vraiment...Il n'était pas encore sourd...Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, ses paupières closes se réouvrirent et un léger hochement de tête vint signifier aux deux joyaux couleur émeraude qui le dévisageaient que « **Oui **» Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ! Leur musique d'entrée retentissait dans toute l'aréna...Le transperçant de part en part...Aussi, l'heure ne se prêtant résolument pas à l'introspection mais à l'action, il prit sur lui de remettre à plus tard ces éprouvantes réflexions qui le maintenaient, tant bien que mal, en équilibre sur le fil de ses errances. Et puis, il apercevait sa silhouette...Là-bas...Si désirable...Tellement masculine...Eblouie par les milliers de faisceaux arc-en-ciel qui surgissaient tour à tour des projecteurs...Entrer dans la lumière.

**A Suivre**...

* * *

Une petite review^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1** : _Jeff & Lita vs Matt_

**Bande Son**« **Unloved** » **by Espen Lind**

Face à face...« **Hardy, Hardy, Hardy**»...Dieu qu'il aimait ce bref instant durant lequel le temps semblait suspendre sa course. Lui et Matthew...Respectivement perchés sur la deuxième corde au hasard des quatre coins qui habillaient le ring...Juste eux et le reste du monde...L'adrénaline...Le désir de combattre...Tels de puissants gladiateurs prisonniers de leur destinée...Fragiles héros aux coeurs d'immortels condamnés à lutter jours après jours contre l'oubli...Puis le silence.

Leur musique d'entrée venait de se taire pour céder sa place à la majestueuse rumeur alanguie qui s'élevait des gradins. D'ici une fraction de seconde, la cloche aurait sonnée et le combat débuté...D'ici une fraction de seconde, il se verrait contraint de poser ses mains sur ces courbes qui dessinait devant son regard vert ombragé des motifs qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais convoiter. Son grand frère...Son sourire...Il était si fort...Le roque de son existence...Son point d'encrage dans cet univers hostile qui le poussait bien trop souvent à entrebâiller des portes qu'il avait de plus en plus de difficultés à refermer. Que deviendrait-il sans lui ? Depuis le décès de leur mère, cet homme cristallisait à lui seul tous ses espoirs de renaître, par une belle journée inondée de lumière mordorée, à la vie. Il n'en pouvait plus de dépérir dans l'ombre de son amour...Il voulait être à lui...Mais à quoi bon rêver ? Tout ce à quoi l'objet de ses tourments aspirait, se résumait à elle...Cette fille à la longue chevelure rougeoyante...L'épouser...Fonder une famille... Sans lui...Il n'y survivrait pas...Ding, ding, ding...Et voilà, le sort en était jeté...Sa coéquipière tapait à présent dans ses mains pour l'encourager « **Aller**** Jeff !**» Cette feud* des plus improbables avait au moins le mérite de propulser la _**Team Xtreme**__*** **_sur le devant de la scène. Non, sérieusement...Depuis qu'il avait échangé un succinct baiser avec Lita sous l'oeil indiscret des caméras, l'engouement que soulevait leur équipe atteignait des sommets. Après ce fâcheux épisode, son fraternel rival avait mis un terme, au combien chimérique, à sa relation avec la jeune femme et c'est sur son épaule que celle-ci était venu épancher sa peine. Acteur...Lutteur...Sportifs de haut niveau...Décidément, la Wwe offrait une impressionnante palette d'artifices à ses athlètes. Tantôt gentils tantôt mauvais...Ami... Ennemi...Il allait donc devoir prendre son mal en patience et donner le change, en s'efforçant d'être le plus convainquant possible dans ce nouveau rôle qui était le sien. Trois mois à jouer les amants tourmentés, les chevaliers servants...Jusqu'à ce que les choses rentrent dans l'ordre. D'autant plus que Matty amorçait tout juste un impressionnant Heel Turn*et que très bientôt, la ceinture du championnat Hardcord* viendrait ceindre sa taille. En attendant, il lui faudrait rendre chacun des coups qui lui seraient donnés. Faire semblant...Encore et encore. Comme toutes ses superstars qui faisaient autrefois briller ses yeux d'enfants. A la sueur de leur front...Hulk Hogan, Andre The Giant, Bret Hart...Et tous les autres.

C'est alors qu'un murmure à peine audible vint brusquement l'extirper de sa torpeur «**Qu'est-ce que tu fiches Jeffrey...**» Cette voix...Si douce, si chaleureuse...Ces lèvres...Il aurait voulu mourir foudroyé sur place plutôt que d'endurer ces milles et un tourments qui ne lui laissaient plus une seule minute de répit. Il en avait assez de résister...Se fondre dans un baiser...«**Jeffrey...**» Une légère caresse sur sa peau frissonnante l'incita à relever la tête «**Matt...**» Un gifle...Le néant. Les pupilles chocolat qui le couvaient ne reflétaient plus que crainte et désarroi. Il savait...Oui, il savait. Et pourtant, il continuait de l'aimer, de le protéger...Sans jamais le rejeter...«**Matt...**».

Mais Matthew ne l'entendait pas...Dans un état second, ce dernier s'efforçait vaille que vaille de ralentir son rythme cardiaque. Il ne voulait surtout pas d'une relation de ce type avec son cadet. L'inceste lui inspirait un profond dégoût...Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il se fourvoyait en le poursuivant de ses assiduités ? Entrer dans la salle de bain tandis qu'il se dévêtait pour se douchait...Le frôler...Ne lui apporterait assurément rien de plus qu'un insoutenable sentiment de frustration. Pourquoi refusait-il d'affronter la vérité ! Le fait est que son comportement le mettait au supplice...Il ne dormait pratiquement plus et ses relations avec sa compagne commençait à s'en ressentir...Ce fut à son tour de recevoir un soufflet...D'une rare violence...A bout de nerfs, il ne trouva pas d'autre alternative que de riposter. Après tout, n'était-ce pas cela que l'on attendait d'eux...Il se sentait tellement fatigué...« **Hardy, Hardy, Hardy**» Les flashs des projecteurs l'aveuglait...Sa vision tendait par moment à se brouiller...La nausée...« **Hardy, Hardy, Hardy**»... Durement projeté dans l'angle opposé, ses cils perlés de gouttes salées se mirent à funestement papillonner. Il n'en pouvait plus...A tel point qu'il songea brièvement à quitter l'arène...Mais de toute évidence, Jeffrey ne partageait absolument pas son point de vue...Tout comme Amy qui le dévisageait d'un air inquiet... Au prix d'un effort surhumain, il décida donc de poursuivre le match. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre de toute façon ! A part de dignement affronter l'adversité...**Matt Hardy ne mourra pas**... Non, il n'était pas de ceux qui renoncent à leurs rêves...Dans un sursaut d'orgueil, il se jura alors de ne jamais céder à cette indécente passion qui le terrorisait et tant pis, s'il devait pour cela se montrer froid et intransigeant...Il en allait de sa survie...De celle de sa famille.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le plus urgent pour lui dans l'immédiat se situait dans le fait d'abréger ses souffrances. La confrontation était programmée pour durer environ un quart d'heure. Avec à la clef, une victoire volée...Pour ce faire, il choisi de prendre appui sur la troisième corde et de fébrilement projeter ses pieds dans la figure de son frère. Afin de contrer son attaque, ce dernier s'empara de ses jambes pour le faire tomber au sol. Tel qu'ils en avaient convenu un peu plu tôt...Une fois que cela fût fait, il se retrouva bloqué sur le ventre. Ecrasé par le poids du corps étendu sur le sien. Un, deux, trois...Un léger coup de rein...« **Jeff...**» Il aurait déjà dû se relever en prenant soin de le positionner sur le dos et enchaîner avec un leg drop*. Au lieu de cela, il sentait son bassin se presser avec ferveur contre ses fesses. Et plus il se tortillait pour se libérer de son emprise, plus il le sentait se durcir. A ce moment précis, il eu la douloureuse sensation que son âme se déchirait...Assailli par la tempête d'émotions exacerbées qui dévastait sont fort intérieur, il réalisa qu'il n'avait désormais plus pour seule alternative que de cesser tous mouvement et de taper* comme un forcené sur la surface figée. Il se détestait...Mais quelles autres solutions avait-il ! Aucune...A part celle-ci. Incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste, il se résolut à enfouir son visage barbouillé de larmes entre ses bras étroitement croisés...Il aurait voulu disparaître de la surface de la terre.

Plus un bruit...A part les commentaires de Jerry the King Lawler et de Jim Ross qui s'évertuaient à décrypter les raisons de cet inexplicable abandon tout en s'extasiant devant l'audace d'Amy...Son Amy...Celle-là même qui sous l'impulsion de la colère qui la dévorait, n'avait pas hésité à franchir les limites que les hautes instances de la Fédération se plaisaient à leur imposer pour venir saisir Jeff par les cheveux et le délivrer de cette avilissante odyssée...Complètement déconnecté de la réalité, il ne compris pas immédiatement que tout était fini...« **Matt...Chéri...Il faut te relever...Viens **» Lorsque ses paupière closes se réouvrirent enfin, il s'aperçut qu'une agitation fiévreuse s'était emparée de la lice. Les gens gesticulaient dans tous les sens...Scandaient son prénom... Son nom « **Hardy, Hardy, Hardy**» Une poignée d'arbitres s'agitaient autour de sa personne et lui...Lui...Se contentait de le fixer...La respiration saccadée et les poings serrés...Lui...Qui se rapprochait dangereusement...Lui, qui tout en s'agenouillant à ses côtés avait méchamment enserré ses joues humides entre ses doigts tremblants...Lui...Toujours lui.

**OoOoO**

La main posée devant sa bouche joliment rougit, Amy ne parvenait plus à détacher ses pupilles voilées de chagrin de la silhouette qui gisait à ses pieds. Assis depuis plus d'une demi-heure devant la cuvette des toilettes, son pauvre compagnon rendait à intervalles réguliers le contenu de son estomac. Comment Jeffrey osait-il se conduire de la sorte ! Ne se rendait-il donc pas compte que son attitude causait énormément de tort à tous ceux qui l'aimait...Sans compter que l'usage abusif qu'il faisait de ce qu'il s'obstinait à naïvement nommer "**Drogues récréatives **" n'arrangeaient rien à la situation. Non...La triste vérité c'est que toutes ses diverses addictions commençaient à dangereusement le couper de la réalité et qu'il n'éprouvait de toute évidence aucun remords quant au fait d'entraîner avec lui son frère dans sa chute...Combien de temps Matthew supporterait-il encore le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules ! Elle l'ignorait...Dans un geste d'une infinie douceur, elle s'installa alors derrière lui pour l'attirer contre elle. La poitrine collée à son dos, elle glissa ensuite son index et son majeur dans sa longue chevelure brune en effleurant délicatement son front. Brûlant de fièvre... Encore...Cette sinistre mascarade n'avait que déjà trop durée. Elle devait absolument trouver un moyen de les sortir de cette impasse. Et ce, quoi qu'il lui en coûte...En attendant, elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus que de continuer à veiller sur lui. Elle refusait de le perdre...Après avoir attrapé le gant humide qui reposait sur le rebord de la baignoire, elle entreprit de délicatement tamponner son visage...Livide...Afin de le rafraîchir «**Tu as de la température...Ca ne peux plus durer Matt. Il faut faire quelque chose**.» Un souffle à peine audible « **Faire quoi...**»

-L'envoyer en désintox pour commencer. Et ensuite, lui mettre les points sur les I. Tu es son frère... Il doit apprendre à faire la différence entre ses fantasmes et toi.

-Amy...Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas aussi simple. Lui et moi, on ne peut pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. C'est comme ça depuis toujours...Il est si fragile.

-Matt...Il se drogue et il devient violent. Tu as peur de lui...Et ne me dis surtout pas que c'est faux. Je ne suis pas aveugle. Ce qu'il t'a fait ce soir sur le ring ne laisse rien présager de bon...Tu t'en rends compte, n'est-ce pas ? Toute cette histoire va très mal se terminer...Il a besoin d'aide.

-Non...Il a juste besoin de moi...C'est moi son grand frère. C'est à moi de m'occuper de lui...Le jour où on a décidé de quitter la maison pour tenter notre chance à la Wwe, papa me l'a confié. Il m'a fait promettre de veiller sur lui...Alors je vais faire en sorte de mettre de la distance entre nous mais jamais je ne l'abandonnerais. Je l'aime trop pour ça.

-Plus que moi Matt ? Plus que nous...Tu es prêt à sacrifier tout ce que l'on a construit pour lui ?

Malheureusement pour elle, la réponse à sa question ne faisait pas figure de mystère dans son esprit «**Ne me demande pas de choisir...Je t'en prie.**» C'est ainsi que cette dernière, sans même chercher à argumenter, l'aida à se relever «**Tu devrais aller te coucher...**» Ensuite, elle s'appliqua à lui retirer son jean et sa chemise pour lui passer un boxer noir assorti d'un tee-shirt blanc...Puis de l'accompagner jusqu'à leur lit «**Tu veux que je t'allume la télévision ?**» Un léger hochement de tête lui indiqua que oui...Un baiser.

-Je t'aime tu sais...Repose-toi, je vais aller voir si je trouve Jeff.

-Tu crois qu'il est encore allé s'enivrer dans un bar ?

-Je n'en sais rien Matt, mais ce soir, il est hors de question que tu partes à sa recherche. Tu n'ai pas en état de rattraper ses conneries. Je vais faire un tour dans l'hôtel, et s'il est sorti, alors il devra se débrouiller tout seul. Tu veux que je te ramène un bol de bouillon de poule ?

-Je veux bien...Je t'aime aussi Amy.

Un joli sourire...Après avoir soigneusement fermé la porte de leur chambre à clef, elle s'engagea dans le long corridor qui conduisait à l'ascenseur. Le self-service se trouvait trois étages plus bas. A cette heure-ci, les trois quart du roster* devait s'y trouver. Ce qui lui laissait le champs libre. Et avec un peu de chance, le cadet Hardy serait occupé à sagement fumer une cigarette à l'extérieur. Bingo...«**On peut se parler Jeff ? **» Un haussement d'épaule lui donna le ton de la conversation.

-Parler de quoi ! De mon attitude immature...De ma pseudo addiction à la poussière d'ange...Où encore des fesses de Matt...Ma pauvre Amy. Si tu savais à quel point je me moque de tes leçons de morale...Fiche moi la paix. J'ai mieux à faire que d'écouter tes sornettes.

-Mes sornettes ! C'est comme cela que tu perçois les choses ! Lorsque je te demande de laisser Matt tranquille, lorsque je te dis qu'il est à bout, qu'il n'en supportera pas d'avantage, pour toi, ce ne sont que des sornettes ! Je t'en prie Jeff...Tu te fais du mal. Tu nous fais du mal...Tu dois accepter de te faire aider.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est lui...Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre...Alors laisse tomber Amy. Je n'irais pas en désintox...Loin de vous.

-On viendra te rendre visite...Il est si fatigué Jeff...Il ne dort plus. On ne fait plus l'amour...Il a honte. Il se sent sali...Tu es le seul à pouvoir mettre un terme à tout cela.

-C'est donc ça...Ce n'est pas pour lui que tu t'inquiète en fait, mais pour ta libido. La charitable Amy Dumas est en manque...Moi aussi je brûle de désir pour lui...Moi aussi je l'aime à en crever ! Moi aussi...Alors va te faire foutre Amy ! Et puis s'il ne te touche plus, c'est peut-être parce-que tu ne l'excites plus suffisamment.

Jeff s'était imperceptiblement rapproché d'elle pour s'agripper à son poignet et l'obliger à tâter du bout des doigts son entre-jambe gonflée d'envies inassouvies «**C'est vrai, qui sait ! Il a peut-être besoin de ça...De le sentir aller et venir entre ses cuisses **» Anéanti par cette fuite en avant manifeste, elle n'eut d'autres solutions que de brusquement se dégager pour le gifler «**Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte de me provoquer Jeff ! **» Rien...Etait-ce une larme qui roulait sur la joue du jeune homme ? Oui...Soumise aux battements intempestifs de son coeur, elle décida de couper court à ce dialogue de sourd et de rejoindre ses quartiers «**Amy...Attends. Tu veux bien l'embrasser pour moi ? **» Comment aurait-elle pu refuser...Forte de ces incertitudes, elle fit un rapide détour par les cuisines et se hâta d'aller retrouver son bel endormi.

**A Suivre**...

* * *

**Index** :

**Feud** (**Rivalité**) : Ce terme désigne une rivalité entre un ou plusieurs catcheurs. Cela peut aussi bien s'appliquer à une succession de match avec une ceinture pour enjeu qu'à une forte «haine» entre les catcheurs.

**Team Xtreme **: C'est le nom de l'aquipe que forme Matt, Jeff & Lita.

**Heel Turn **: Un** heel****turn** désigne le fait qu'un catcheur censé être un «gentil» (Face) change brusquement de personnalité pour devenir (turn) un «méchant » (heel).

**Hardcore** :Le **WWE Hardcore Championship** est un ancien championnat de catch Hardcore défendu à la World Wrestling Entertainment sous les règles hardcord.

**Leg Drop** : Le catcheur qui attaque tombe avec sa cuisse sur le cou de son adversaire qui est à terre pour lui couper le souffle.

**Taper** : Pour abandonner, un catcheur doit taper sur le ring avec sa main.

**Roster** : Nom des catcheurs qui compose l'écurie. Rouge pour Monday Night Raw et Bleu pour Friday Night Smackdown.

* * *

Une petite review^^Merci.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2** : _Départ pour la Caroline du Nord_

**Bande-Son**« **Born To Die** » **by Lana Del Rey**

Le lendemain matin, à l'aube naissante, l'ensemble des lutteurs et lutteuse composant l'écurie rouge, s'étaient regroupés sur le parking de l'hôtel. Certains d'entre-eux s'engouffraient déjà dans les luxueux véhicules mis à leur disposition, tandis que d'autres, se battaient encore avec leur bagage. Pourquoi diable, Trish avait-elle toujours besoin de se déplacer avec autant de bazar ! Ne pouvait-elle pas simplement aller à l'essentiel...Les femmes...Son attention se reporta alors sur l'autocar qui venait de se garer devant lui. De toute évidence, ils n'étaient pas tous logés à la même enseigne. Ceci étant dit, il se moquait éperdument de voyager dans des conditions que certains qualifiaient de spartiates. Il faisait parti de ceux qui pensait envers et contre tout que la valeur d'un individu ne résidait pas dans ce qu'il possédait mais dans l'intimité de son coeur. Et le sien était pur. Oui, jamais il n'oublierait cette petite bourgade de Caroline du Nord dans laquelle il était venu au monde...Cameron...Il s'affairait à ranger sa valise dans la soute lorsqu'une main s'abattit on ne peut plus délicatement sur son épaule «**A****lors mec...Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé hier soir pour que tu abandonnes comme une chochotte** » Adam...Mieux connu de l'univers de la Wwe sous le nom de _Edge_...Ce type avait beau se targuer d'être son meilleur ami, il n'en demeurait pas moins que parfois l'envie de lui coller son poing dans la figure prenait dramatiquement le pas sur son empathie naturelle. Aussi, plutôt que de répondre à cette bravade des plus spirituelles, il préféra lui adresser l'un de ces sourires grimaçant dont-il avait le secret et monter sans épiloguer dans le bus.

Une fois à bord, il s'aperçut que de petits groupes s'étaient déjà formés. Le condamnant à se poser là où il le pouvait. Fichue vie ! La route allait être longue...A cette pensée, un soupir de dépit passa la barrière de ses lèvres rose pâle et en tout désespoir de cause, il se résigna à prendre place sur un siège libre situé côté fenêtre. Peut-être arriverait-il un peu à dormir...Mais il en doutait. Les _Dudley Boyz _jouaient aux cartes, _Christian _vociférait contre le manque d'espace..._Stacy_, _Molly Holly_ & _Torrie_ jacassaient en se faisant les ongles...L'enfer devait ressembler à ça. Où pas...Un léger parfum vint soudainement se mélanger à l'air qu'il respirait sans même s'en rendre compte et un lumineux sourire fit disparaître comme par magie la morosité qui soulignait ses traits... Amy...Qui se dirigeait vers lui. Délicieusement moulée dans un jean taille basse et un minuscule top à l'effigie de la **Team Xtream**...Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à lui...Après s'être installée à ses côtés, cette dernière extirpa de sa poche une barre de céréale qu'elle s'empressa de libérer de son emballage.

-Tu en veux une ? Elles sont au chocolat.

-Non merci...Comment tu fais pour ingurgiter tout ça...Les croissants, les tartines...Amy, ne le prend pas mal mais tu n'aurais pas pris un peu de poids ?

-Hum...Non, je ne crois pas. J'ai des chips aussi dans mon sac...Ouh ouh, Trish.

-Va la rejoindre si tu veux. De toute façon, j'ai mon lecteur mp3 et je crois que je vais essayer de rattraper les nuits de sommeil que j'ai en retard.

-Tu es sûr ? Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je t'abandonne.

-Va y...Je vais bien et toi, tu as besoin de te détendre et de parler de trucs de filles avec des filles. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je n'en suis pas une. Aller, ouste Mademoiselle Dumas.

L'éclat de rire qui suivit cette remarque, le conforta dans l'idée que sa compagne méritait plus que quiconque quelques heures d'insouciance. Sur ces bonnes paroles, elle disparut donc dans les tréfonds de leur convoi.

C'est ainsi qu'à son passage, _Rob_ se permit de l'apostropher sans aucune cérémonie «**Hey Hardy, il est où ton frangin ? On attend plus que lui pour partir.** » Quand savait-il ! C'est vrai...Il n'était pas sa nurse. Enfin, pas vraiment...Tragique ironie du sort...Au moment même où il étendait avec une certaine lassitude ses jambes, une ombre aux arrondis familiers se matérialisa devant ses yeux «**Vire tes jambes...Je suis crevé...**» _Chris_, qui arrivait droit sur eux, adressa un clin d'oeil suspect à Jeff avant de poursuivre son chemin «**Tu ne t'es quand même pas envoyé Chris...Si ? **» Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait dit ça à haute voix. Mortifié, il se dépêcha de silencieusement se pousser pour permettre à son cadet de s'assoir. De quoi avait-il l'air maintenant ?

-Si tu veux tout savoir Matty, je me suis fait Chris et la moitié du roster. Les uns après les autres. Bang, bang, bang...Comme une bête. C'est pour ça que je bailllllle.

-Très amusant...Non, vraiment ! Crétin. Qu'est-ce que tu fait là ?

-Tu ne le vois pas ! Je m'installe pour dormir. Au fait, elle est où Amy ?

-Au fond du bus. Tu es obligé de te vautrer sur moi !

-Elle est complètement con ta question...Tu veux que je me vautre où à part sur toi...Laisse-moi dormir maintenant, tu me soûles là. Déjà que j'ai mal au crâne.

La tête posée sur son épaule, celui-ci ne tarda pas à se laisser envoûter par les chants mélodieux qui s'élevaient du royaume de Morphée.

Une heure plus tard, les bavardages allaient bon train. Assourdissants et insipides...La joue tendrement posée sur la chevelure bleu qui chatouillait sa peau, Matthew caressait du bout des doigts le visage paisiblement endormi. Dehors, les paysages défilaient à une vitesse effrénée et il se sentait peu à peu sombrer...Ses paupières commençaient à s'alourdir, et il tendait à s'assoupir...D'ici quatre-cent kilomètres, ils seraient arrivés et l'entraînement pourrait reprendre. Dans une poignée de jours, l'un des événements les plus important de l'année devait se tenir à _Charlotte. _Le _Summerslam_...Ce qui allait lui permettre de rentrer chez lui et de retrouver son père...Sa jolie maison...Son lit. Il en rêvait. Toutefois, il n'aurait pas vraiment l'occasion de se reposer. Amy, Jeff et lui, avaient comme directive de planifier dans les moindres détail leur match à venir. Et malheureusement pour eux, ce n'était pas négociable...Vince McMahon fulminait de rage. Le fiasco de la veille tenait selon lui du ridicule. Selon ses propos, on avait jamais vu un catcheur digne de ce nom abandonner pour rien. Il en allait de l'honneur de la fédération et blabla bla...Rien que ça...Encore un peu, et il serait responsable de la disparition des étoiles...Il en avait assez...Parfois, il se plaisait à imaginer ce à quoi pourrait ressembler son existence sans le catch. Il se voyait bien marié et avec des enfants...«**Hum...Matt, tu dors ? **» Son étoile...Le mariage signifiait la fin de cela. De cette relation fusionnelle qui les détruisait à petit feu...Les _Hardy Boyz_...Le Yin et le Yang...Il était la lumière...Lui, l'obscurité...Un murmure résigné «**Non...**» Il savait à présent que leur amour ne finirait jamais... C'est pour cette raison qu'il se faisait un devoir de maintenir le cap. Coûte que coûte... Il était l'ainé...Le plus sage...Un léger baiser sur la tempe dégagée...Il sentait son coeur battre dans sa poitrine...Jeffrey était si fantasque...Tellement inconséquent. S'il ne le maintenait pas à la surface, alors qui le ferait ? Finalement, cette idée de cure de désintoxication ne lui paraissait pas être si mauvaise que cela. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à convaincre le principal intéressé... Ce qui revenait à entreprendre l'ascension de l'Everest sans le moindre équipement.

-Matt...Pourquoi tu ne fais plus l'amour avec elle ?

-Quoi ! Je te demande pardon...J'ai du mal comprendre ta question !

-Non...J'ai vu Amy hier, et entre quelques amabilités, elle m'a jeté à la figure ton manque de désir pour elle...C'est à cause de moi...De nous ?

-Il n'y a pas de nous...Et je suis juste un peu fatigué en ce moment. Et...Et puis, ça ne te regarde pas ! Tu devrais plutôt de concentrer sur tes problèmes...

-Mes problèmes , Allons bon...Voilà autre chose. Tu veux que je te dise Matty, mon seul problème, c'est toi. J'en ai ma claque de te voir jouer les Roméo avec ta Juliette.

-Je suis amoureux d'elle, Jeffrey.

-Et moi de t...

Sa main vint s'écraser avec colère sur la bouche de Jeff «**Je ne veux rien entendre ! On est pas seul et je ne me suis pas encore remis de ta superbe prestation. Si tu vois de quoi je veux parler ! **» Amy avait raison sur au moins un point...Il devait se rendre à l'évidence. La sale petite teigne assise tout contre lui, l'effrayait au plus haut point. Mais pas pour les raisons qu'elle supposait. Le dégoût... Les nausées..Tout ces symptômes n'étaient rien de plus que la libre expression de ses sentiments... Le reflet de la lutte impitoyable qu'il menait contre lui même. Pour ne pas céder aux désirs de son frère...Pour ne pas le conforter dans ses illusions...Non...Il allait le sauver. Qu'il soit consentant où pas...Sauver son âme...Son avenir...Faire de chaque minutes un havre de paix...Jusqu'à ce qu'ils rendent leur dernier souffle «**Maintenant, tu vas te lever et aller te trouver une place ailleurs.**» Il savait que son frère le craignait et si à l'accoutumée, il refusait de faire preuve d'autorité à son égard, aujourd'hui les choses lui apparaissaient sous un tout nouvel angle. Satisfait, il le poussa sans aucun ménagement dans l'allée en le défiant de tenter quoi que ce soit...Reprendre le pouvoir...Encore une centaine de bornes.

Au crépuscule, le chauffeur coupa le moteur et il pu de nouveau fouler la terre ferme. La fatigue aidant, il prit le parti d'ignorer les geignements de ses comparses. Il lui tardait de rentrer chez lui et de prendre une douche «**Matt...**» Des bras s'étaient amoureusement enroulés autour de son cou «**Il faut qu'on se dépêche si on veut attraper notre avion. J'ai hâte d'être chez nous **» Il sentait ses doigts glisser le long de son dos...Frôler le creux de ses reins...Il la trouvait bien câline en cette chaude soirée du mois d'Août. Voilà que sa langue s'entortillait à présent autour de la sienne... Mmmm...«**Bon ! C'est quand vous voulez là ! **» La douce voix de Jeff «**Je vous signale qu'il y a des chambre pour ça !**» Agrippé à la portière du taxi avec un air renfrogné «**C'est vrai quoi...**» Il aurait dû l'étrangler !

Toutefois, soucieux de ne pas envenimer la situation, il se contenta de gentiment repousser sa compagne et de l'inciter à monter en voiture. L'aéroport se situait à une distance raisonnable. Il ne leur faudrait par conséquent pas longtemps avant de l'atteindre et d'embarquer...

**A Suivre**...

* * *

Une petite review^^Merci.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3** : _Poussière d'ange_

**Bande-Son **« **Demons** » **by Brian McFadden**

Assis sur le rebord de son lit, Jeffrey tournait et retournait dans tous les sens ce vieux morceau de carton plastifié qu'il venait de retrouver par le plus grand des hasards au fin fond de son armoire. Dissimulé sous une vieille pile de vêtements...Ultimate Warrior*...S'extirpant on ne peut plus inopinément des méandres de son enfance... Etourdi par le soudain afflux de souvenirs qui l'assaillaient, son regard ombragé ne parvenait plus à se détacher du visage bariolé de ce dernier. Et il se demandait à présent par quel prodige l'image de son idole pouvait bien avoir échu au beau milieu de ses affaires...D'autant plus qu'il se rappelait avec une inquiétante exactitude de cette éprouvante journée au cours de laquelle son coeur d'orphelin s'était, pour la seconde fois en cette tragique année, brisé « _**Maman...**_ » Oui...Jamais il ne pourrait oublier ces interminables minutes durant lesquelles il avait anxieusement cherché dans les moindres recoins de son cartable abîmé ce petit supplément d'amour qui l'avait autrefois partiellement aidé à surmonter le chagrin que lui inspirait la disparition prématurée de sa défunte mère. Dans sa trousse, ses cahiers...Ses livres d'écoliers. Elle...Dont-il ne lui restait plus que ces quelques mots [_**Vis tes rêves et ne renonce jamais. Je t'aimerais toujours. Dans cette vie comme dans celle d'après.**_] Annotés au verso de cette promesse d'éternité que le destin lui avait cruellement repris à l'aube de cette nouvelle vie qui l'attendait...Sans présence féminine...Juste eux...Lui. Son père. Et son cher Matty...

**As-tu déjà été perdu dans un monde différent ?**

**Où toutes les choses que tu as toujours connu**

**Sont parties...**

**Et tu te sens moins fort**

**Avec tout ce qui existe**

**Tu te sens engourdi...**

Des larmes...Voilà que des perles salées roulaient sur ses joues fiévreusement empourprées... Pourtant, il s'était promis de ne plus jamais pleurer son absence...Aujourd'hui, il ne ressemblait plus en rien a ce jeune garçon apeuré qui tout juste âgé de neuf ans avait vu son monde s'écrouler. Non, il était un homme...Enfin, tout du moins se plaisait-il à le penser...Car parfois, il lui fallait bien admettre que son comportement s'apparentait beaucoup plus à celui d'un adolescent attardé, qu'à celui d'un adulte responsable. Et pour cause...Le fait est qu'il savait pertinemment qu'un homme digne de ce nom ne serait sous aucun prétexte venu se réfugier dans cette maison qui l'avait vu grandir plutôt que de rentrer chez lui. Qu'un homme, un vrai, n'aurait pas éprouvait une seule once d'appréhension à l'idée d'affronter ses démons intérieurs. Qu'un homme...Ne se serait tout simplement pas laissé impressionner par la rudesse des épreuves qui jalonnaient son parcours. Tandis que lui tremblait...A chaque nouveau pas qu'il esquissait en direction de cet avenir qu'il se refusait à embrasser. Ses deux mains virent alors se joindre sur sa poitrine douloureusement comprimée par les sanglots qui secouaient violemment son corps meurtri...Plié en deux par l'angoisse qui l'étreignait, son front se retrouva posé sur ses genoux...Il en avait besoin. Pour soulager ses maux...Pour oublier qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'un raté...Un raté dangereusement épris de son frère...Sous l'impulsion de se mal qui le dévorait, il se releva brusquement pour aller farfouiller dans le tiroir de sa commode. Mais rien...Bon dieu ! Qu'avait-il donc fait de ce maudit sachet...Pourquoi ne se trouvait-il pas dans la poche de son jean bleached comme à l'accoutumée...

**Vais-je un jour m'en sortir ?**

Matthew...«**_C'est ça que tu cherches ?_** »Que faisait-il là ? Nonchalamment appuyé contre l'embrasure de sa porte...Les traits crispés et les bras sévèrement croisés sur son torse «**_Oui... Rends-le moi ! _**» Dans un état second, il sentait son sang battre dans ses tempes...Il devait d'une façon où d'une autre récupérer ces précieux grammes de poudre d'ange qui l'aidaient à se tenir debout «**_Et si je refuse ? _**» Si tu refuses...Si tu refuses, je...Je quoi au juste...Incapable d'articuler la moindre pensée cohérente, il ne trouva sur le moment pas d'autre alternative que de sauvagement se jeter sur lui. Mais hélas...Plus lucide...Plus fort aussi...Celui-ci l'empoigna de telle sorte, que ce fut lui qui se retrouva brutalement plaqué contre le mur «**_Maintenant, tu te calmes Jeffrey_**_. _**_J'ai un deal à te proposer. _**» Un deal...Et puis quoi encore ! Il ne voulait pas ce calmer de toute façon... «**_Lâche-moi Matt ! _**» Non, tout ce à quoi il aspirait en cet instant de grand tourment, c'était qu'on lui fiche la paix...Prendre sa dose et dormir...Pour oublier...

**J'ai cherché mon monde mais je ne t'ai pas**

**Tu es planté là mais je ne peux te toucher**

**J'essaie de parler mais les mots ne sortent pas**

**Je ressens un sens au danger**

**Tu me fixes comme si j'étais un étranger**

**Paralysé, et tu n'y prêtes pas attention**

**Les démons de mes rêves...**

Avant qu'il ne réalise ce qu'il lui arrivait, il s'était de nouveau retrouvé campé sur sa couche. Les poignet fermement emprisonnés entre les doigts de son ainé «**Jeff...Je te rend ton sachet de drogue si en échange, toi, tu me donnes l'image que maman t'a offert avant de mourir. Alors, tu choisis quoi ? **» Agenouillé devant lui, ce misérable scrutait la plus infime de ses réactions et soudainement, il comprit « **Attends...Comment tu sais que je viens de retrouver mon image ! Matt...C'est toi qui...Mais enfin, pourquoi ? **» Et en proie à un terrible malaise, il sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer.

-Oui...Tu te souviens de ce jour où tu es rentré de l'école en larmes parce-que tu ne retrouvais pas ton image ? Tu te souviens que je t'ai méchamment poussé dans l'herbe et que je suis reparti en courant ? Jeff...Réponds-moi. Tu te souviens ?

-Je me souviens...

-Et tu te souviens aussi dans quel état je suis revenu une heure plus tard ?

-Oui...Tu as dit à papa que tu t'étais battu avec un autre garçon...Qu'il avait dit de vilaines choses sur notre famille...Et que tu n'avais pas eu d'autre choix.

-Oui, c'est ce que je lui ai dit...Remarque, je n'ai pas vraiment menti. Bref, je savais qui t'avais volé ton image et pourquoi. Alors je lui ai fait sa fête et je la lui ai reprise.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas rendu ! Elle était à moi Matt...C'était le seul souvenir que j'avais de maman. Et j'étais tout seul...

-C'est faux chéri. Tu nous avais nous, papa et moi. Et même si à cette époque là, je n'avais que 12 ans, je savais que tu devais t'ouvrir aux autres...Alors durant toutes ces années, je l'ai gardée...Pour te la rendre le jour où tu en aurais le plus besoin. Et malheureusement pour nous, je crois que le moment est venu...Je t'aime Jeff. Tu ne seras jamais seul...Alors je t'en prie, fais le bon choix. Ton image où ta drogue ? Qu'est-ce qui compte le plus pour toi ? Non...Ne réfléchis pas.

-Matt...Je veux garder maman avec moi.

**Si tu deviens un moins que rien**

**Aveugle, aux yeux de ta famille**

**Qui serais-tu ?**

**Et la vie serait inversée**

**Revivant toutes les douleurs**

**Le long du chemin**

**Toutes les choses dont tu as peur, t'appellent et se dessinent à côté**...

Matt se releva brusquement pour l'enlacer et le serrer contre lui. Voir son cadet dans cet état le mettait au supplice. Les larmes qui coulaient sur sa peau pour venir s'éteindre à la commissure de ses lèvres lui brisaient le coeur...Tant et si bien, que dans l'affolement, il perdit l'équilibre. Pauvre imbécile...Comment allait-il bien pouvoir se soustraire à cet amour qui le dévorait maintenant ? Tour à tour fraternel...Charnel...Parfois ambigu...Le plus souvent univoque...Etendu de tout son long sur ce corps alangui qui frémissait sous la caresse du sien, le chocolat de ses pupilles distendues vint se fondre dans le céladon des prunelles fixées sur lui « **Jeff...Amy est enceinte et on va se marier...**» Cependant, cette révélation n'eut pas réellement l'effet escompté...Bien au contraire... Jeffrey ne semblait pas réaliser que très prochainement leur chemin allait devoir se séparer...Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire...Un souffle à peine audible « **Dis le encore Matt...Dis moi encore que tu m'aimes...Appelle moi encore chéri...**» Non...Il s'y refusait...Il ne voulait pas...Il ne pouvait pas...Il n'avait pas prononcé ces mots dans ce sens là...Le bassin étroitement incarcéré entre les cuisses lascivement écartées de ce dernier, il se sentait pourtant peu à peu perdre pieds...Aussi, plutôt que de prendre le risque de se faire inopinément surprendre par leur père, il pris la sage décision de reprendre le dessus en tentant de précausionneusement décroiser les jambes qui le maintenaient sous leur joug et de se relever.

**J'ai cherché mon monde mais je ne t'ai pas**

**Tu es planté là mais je ne peux te toucher**

**J'essaie de parler mais les mots ne sortent pas**

**Je ressens un sens au danger**

**Tu me fixes comme si j'étais un étranger**

**Paralysé et tu n'y prêtes pas attention**

**Les démons de mes rêves**

**Réveille moi et partons**

**Je suis sur le point d'exploser**...

Mais ce fut sans compter sur la violence des sentiments qui consumaient son frère. Aussi, lorsque ses mains vinrent se perdre dans sa chevelure brune pour le dissuader de s'éloigner, il ne trouva plus la force de s'opposer à sa volonté...Il aviserait demain...**J'ai cherché mon monde mais je ne t'ai pas...**Oui, demain il prendrait enfin les décisions qui s'imposaient...**Tu es planté là mais je ne peux te toucher**...Demain...**J'essaie de parler mais les mots ne sortent pas**...En attendant, il voulait juste absorbait toute cette souffrance qui lui donnait parfois la redoutable certitude que la planète tournait à l'envers. Pour eux...**Je ressens un sens au danger**...Pour lui...C'est ainsi, que pliant sous la douceur de cette bouche qui venait de sensuellement enrober la sienne, ses paupières alourdies de douleur finirent par se fermer. Si fort, qu'il crut durant une fraction de seconde, ne jamais pouvoir les réouvrir...**Tu me fixes comme si j'étais un étranger**...Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se dégoûtait...Leurs langues se découvraient...**Paralysé et tu n'y prêtes pas attention**...Se frôlaient... S'apprivoisaient...**Les démons de mes rêves**...Comment pouvait-il être tombé aussi bas...Et ce baiser qui embrasait sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoi que le creux de ses reins...

**A Suivre**...

* * *

Une petite review^^


End file.
